Hot Girl Mystery
by whateverf0rever
Summary: Unbeknownst to him, a familiar face has been going to all of Derek's hockey games.


Air Canada Centre was buzzing with excitement.

The past few home games for the Toronto Maple Leafs had been surrounded by a mystery: a hot girl mystery.

One of the players, Kevin Hill, had been informed by his wife that a beautiful young woman was consistently sitting near the suites the families of players sat to watch the games and since then the players had been trying to figure out who she was and who she was there to see.

TJ James, Derek's college teammate turned NHL teammate and current holder of the title of Derek's best friend, had smugly proclaimed that it didn't matter who the hot girl was there to see because once he introduced himself she would only come to see him.

Patrick Sully, Derek's other best friend with whom Derek got along surprisingly well with once Sally (yes, _that_ Sally) wasn't hovering between them, had laughed and said that would only be true if she didn't meet Derek.

Derek had laughed but didn't input anything into the conversation and his friends were too kind not to call him out on it. He had lied and told his teammates, coaches and the invading press that he was too focused on his hockey career to even consider dating but his friends and family knew the truth: Derek hadn't dated anyone in years.

Four years, to be exact.

George and Nora had ended their marriage just as hastily as it began shortly after Derek and Casey left for Queens. George had admitted to Derek and Derek alone that while he was upset he wasn't overly surprised with the dissolution of his marriage with Nora. He had told Derek that due to his constant fighting with Casey and being in charge of five kids had been consuming so they hadn't really gotten to know each other as well as they should have which blew up in their faces at their most time-consuming children's departure to university.

It had devastated every member of his family, himself included, as the McDonalds had wormed their way into all of the Venturi's hearts. Derek could never, and was positive he would never, consider Casey his sister but he considered Lizzie a sister and Nora had done more for him in the four years she was married to George than his actual mother did for him in his entire life.

Derek had seen what the divorce did to his family, in particular his precious little sister Marti, and vowed not to do feelings ever again unless he was positive it would work out.

An elbow to his side from Patrick removes Derek from his thoughts while he stands on the ice with a good portion of his teammates. They're all waiting for their plan to be put into motion to end 'The Hot Girl Mystery' once and for all.

Derek shakes his head as the announcer, whom Derek still regrets getting the job, starts to make his ascent to the hot girl's seat. The announcer blinks when he presumably catches sight of the hot girl and a wolfish smile creeps onto his face.

"Well well well," Edwin starts into the microphone, Derek rolling his eyes at his brother's theatrics, "I know you."

The camera pans to end the mystery of the hot girl, Derek immediately thrown by the blue eyes he hasn't seen in nearly a year larger than normal on the Jumbotron. His mind starts going a thousand miles a second wondering what she is doing at his game, if she's currently wearing the jersey he gave her and to his utter annoyance if she is there with the guy next to her.

"Casey McDonald, previously known as step-sister to one Derek Venturi," Derek smirks, not too surprised to not enjoy the annoyed look Casey shoots Edwin at the introduction, "welcome to Fan Spotlight."

Casey smiles weakly at the camera while TJ elbows Derek, who can feel the burning stares of his teammates. "Since when does _Casey_ come to your games? I thought she hated you."

"She does," Derek deadpans. Derek had a fleeting thought when he first heard about the hot girl that she could be Casey but he had dismissed the thought almost immediately; he and Casey hadn't spoken since they graduated from Queens.

After their parent's divorce, contrary to popular belief, Derek and Casey not only didn't separate but they also became friends. Good friends. They studied together, went to parties together, and spent entirely too much time together. They had agreed to stay in contact regardless of their family's separation and they had been successful in doing so for three years until the night they graduated.

They had always fought, after all they were Derek and Casey, but their last fight had been long and harsh. They had always just crossed the line with their comments to each other but this was another fight entirely and it still made Derek wince whenever he thought about it.

When Derek told Casey he hoped he never had to see or speak to her again he never expected the slam of his front door as she left his apartment that day would be the last he would hear from her and it was slowly driving him crazy that it was.

Derek had considered reaching out to her and swallowing his pride more than he'd ever admit out loud but he couldn't bring himself do it. It wasn't even about winning at this point to him; it was about the unnerving, alarming thought that without being forced to be around him due to family obligation Casey didn't want to be around him and that was why she hadn't reached out herself.

Derek wasn't sure he'd ever recover if the latter were true.

"So Casey, it's safe to assume you're here to see Derek play?" Edwin places the microphone in front of Casey. She looks at the microphone uncertainly and for the first time looks down at the ice, directly at Derek. Derek smirks to annoy her, crossing his arms over his chest and a small smile crosses her face.

"I don't know if I would say that, I mean, I know Patrick Sully and TJ James too," Casey says light-heartedly, turning her attention back to the rink. She waves at Patrick, and Patrick, the traitor, waves back.

Derek shoves him.

Hard.

"When did you first become a Leafs fan? This season when Derek was added to the roster?" Derek holds in a groan knowing that every question out of Edwin's mouth is going to be linked to him. At this point he's just glad this won't be televised.

"No I've been watching Leafs games since I was about 15-"

"You mean when Derek would make you watch Leafs games instead of your girly shows?" Edwin cuts her off with a wiggle to his eyebrows.

"Yes Edwin," Casey admits, shaking her head at her younger ex-stepbrother, her ponytail swishing violently.

"So why don't you-" Edwin cuts himself off as he starts laughing loudly. "That's a nice jersey, where did you get it? Stand up and show the crowd."

"Edwin," Casey says in a dangerous tone, Edwin ignoring her and gesturing for her to get up. When Casey disobeys his request he reaches out and pulls her to stand himself, the guy next to Casey standing and looking at Edwin with clear distain.

"Come on Case," Derek winces slightly at _his_ nickname for Casey that Edwin uses, "show the jersey."

Casey rolls her eyes at him for the first time, impressing Derek for waiting this long, and turns slowly to show the stadium the back of her jersey that while clearly displaying his number also clearly boasts the name "Klutzilla' above it. A wide smile crosses Derek's face and he knows he's beaming but he doesn't even care.

Derek bought Casey the jersey the night he was drafted and gifted it to her a week later, the day before their fight and told her that there would be a ticket for her at every one of his games if she wore the jersey.

True to his word, Derek had a ticket waiting for 'Klutzilla' at the box office every home game but Derek had been too proud, okay too _nervous_ to ask if the ticket had ever been used. The fact that she is not only wearing the jersey but also clearly uses the ticket he leaves for her makes his heart swell.

"Where did you get this _unique_ jersey?"

"Derek thinks he's funnier than he is," Casey jokes into the microphone. "I trip _sometimes_."

"She's lying folks," Edwin cuts in, giving Casey a wide smile, "it's all the time."

The guy who was standing next to Casey says something the crowd can't hear to Edwin and to Derek's pleasure it's Casey who turns to the guy and is picked up faintly on the microphone.

"Edwin is my friend and I don't even know you, why don't you back off?"

The guy's heated response isn't picked up but Casey's smirk is present on the camera as she replies.

"I don't think _he's_ the one you should worry about." Casey shoots a pointed look to the ice where Derek gives the guy an overly fake smile and a wave. The guy huffs and storms off, Edwin laughing while Casey shrugs at Derek unapologetically as a real smile comes back on his face.

"Being nearly assaulted seems like a good time to mention this is all the time we have today for this game's Fan Spotlight," Edwin says cheerfully to the crowd. "Before we go, how about a cheer for the Leafs Casey?"

"Go Leafs!" Casey yells into the microphone, the crowd joining her. She pauses for a moment before lowering her voice. "Good luck Derek."

Derek grins at her, pointing to her from the ice. She grins back at him and satisfied, Derek moves to join the rest of his team in their pre-skate around the rink but he pauses when he sees Edwin turn off the microphone. Edwin says something to Casey and throws his arms around her to hug her.

Derek watches for a moment then skates off, ignoring the flutters in his stomach at seeing Casey again.

The game is rough but Derek is having the game of his life. He would never admit that he's playing better because Casey is there but he knows better and his teammates are cool enough not to say it out loud to him.

They aren't cool enough not to talk about her during the first intermission though.

"So hot girl is your step-sister?" Matt Stevens, a player in his fourth season asks him with a raised eyebrow.

" _Was_ my step-sister," Derek corrects with a scowl. "Our parents have been divorced for four years."

"She's still so hot," TJ says dreamily, earning the shove he receives from Derek.

"And still so off-limits," Derek warns causing TJ to snort.

"I always knew you had a thing for her," Patrick smirks as he leans against the lockers. "You're so obvious about it."

"So obvious, right?" TJ agrees. "He used to scare off all the guys that liked her at university."

"I was trying to get back with my ex-girlfriend the whole time she was dating Derek and the only time I thought he was truly going to hurt me was when I was set up on a date with Casey in high school."

"That isn't surprising at all," TJ laughs. "I don't get what he's waiting for."

"Seriously your parents have been divorced for _four years_?" Patrick shakes his head. "Ask her out already D."

"I don't have a thing for her," Derek snaps, annoyed that his friends dare to talk about him as though he isn't there. "I'm not asking her out and neither are any of you."

"She's totally gorgeous I'm going to have to ignore that-"

"Hit on her and you'll find out why TJ calls me the Hulk," Derek cuts off his teammate Sean Williams with a hard glare.

"Yeah, you _totally_ don't have a thing for her," TJ laughs loudly, dodging Derek's attempt to shove him again.

"I hate all of you," Derek mutters darkly under his breath.

After the game Derek makes his way into the locker room quickly, throwing off his jersey and undoing his pads on his way.

He takes the fastest shower of his life, barely bothering to dry his hair as he throws on his clothes. He leaves the locker room as his teammates start showing up and doesn't look back as he bolts up the stairs to the suites.

During the second intermission Derek had gotten a text from Marti stating that Casey was in the family suite with her, Edwin and George and that she would be stalling her by any means necessary at the end of the game so Derek could "get off his ass and finally get the love of his life". Derek had typed an entire message denying his feelings for Casey but before he could hit send he got another text: _Don't be an idiot Smerek._

He had smiled at the nickname Marti hadn't called him since she turned nine ("I love you Smerek but my friends think it's weird") so when the coach called out they had to get back on the ice he made a snap decision and deleted the entire thing to respond with a short _I love you Smarti_.

Derek bolts down the hallway coming to a messy stop in front of the door to the suite his family always sat in when they came to see him, a smirk crossing his face when he discovers Casey's high ponytail rests inches from him. George notices him first and gives him a knowing grin over Casey's head and Derek takes the time that she is talking to Marti to lean against the doorframe to block her exit.

"It's rude to leave without saying goodbye to the person you came to see in the first place," Derek says slowly, his smirk still present when he notices her freeze at the sound of his voice. She turns slowly to face him.

"It would be rude if I wanted to see them, but I don't," Casey replies easily, meeting his eyes. Derek's smirk deepens once he notices the apprehension in her eyes. He sees her square her shoulders, a sign she is ready for whatever he is about to throw her way. He'd be lying if he said he didn't have an urge to fight with her, of course he does, but for the first time since they met he doesn't _want_ to; in fact, for the second time in a few hours Derek makes another snap decision: he decides he's done.

Derek is done pretending that not having Casey in his life doesn't keep him up at night, he's done acting like it doesn't bother him he can't use his substantial paycheck as a professional athlete to finally treat her the way she should be treated but most of all he's done denying that he isn't completely in love with her.

Derek's number one rule has always been avoiding feelings but ever since he was 15 there had been an underlying fine print added to his life that while Derek Venturi was the exception to all rules Casey McDonald was the exception to _his_ rules.

"How long have you been coming to my games Princess?" Derek asks in a low, gentle voice, the tension immediately leaving her shoulders.

"Since your first game," Casey admits with a small smile. He gives her a curious look, getting a slight shrug in response.

"Sorry about Edwin before the game-"

"Yeah, I heard all about the 'hot girl mystery'." Derek bites his lip to keep from laughing; he's positive Casey is the only person he knows who actually uses air quotes. "I'm glad he did it honestly; I got to meet all the players' wives and families instead of having them stare at me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes but the best part was that I got to spend the whole game talking to George, Edwin and Marti." Casey's wistful smile makes his stomach flip. "I really miss them."

"Yeah yeah, they're great," Derek waves his hand dismissively, "but we both know who your favorite Venturi is."

"Definitely Marti," Casey replies quickly, Edwin snickering in the background.

"Casey Casey Casey," Derek drawls while leaning closer, unable to stop his signature smirk when he sees her eyes widen, "there's no need to lie, everyone knows I'm your favorite."

"I'm pretty sure everyone knows you're my _least_ favorite," Casey snorts, recovering quickly. "Honestly-"

"Get dinner with me," Derek cuts her off swiftly.

"Derek," Casey breathes, a small smile on her face, "you finally want to be friends?"

"Friends? With you?" Derek baulks. Is she kidding? "Absolutely not."

"Der-"

"Do you really get asked out that little you don't realize when you're being asked out on a date?"

"Y-you're," Casey stutters, her eyes wider than Derek has ever seen them, "you're asking me on a date?"

"Yes." Derek resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"But we haven't talked in months and-"

"Yeah that's not going to work for me anymore," Derek cuts her off again, taking a small step until their bodies are lightly touching.

"It, it isn't?" Casey asks nervously, her eyes following Derek's hand as he twirls the end of her ponytail around his finger.

"Nope," Derek pops the 'p' knowing it will annoy her and true to form her nose wrinkles. "I haven't really enjoyed these few months without you."

"You're living your dream playing for the Maple Leafs!" Casey scoffs lightly in disbelief. "I doubt you hated that."

Derek looks over her shoulder to see his family staring at them intently, not even bothering to try to hide the fact they are eavesdropping so Derek moves to whisper in Casey's ear. "It hasn't been as much fun without sharing it with you."

"You really want to go on a date with me?" Casey asks in small voice causing Derek to grin.

"Against my better judgment," Derek jokes, tugging her ponytail lightly. He sees her hesitation and meets her eyes with his honest and open ones causing Casey to bite her lip and nod. "Good, let's go."

"Now?"

"Yes _now_."

"No way, I'm wearing a jersey that says 'Klutzilla' on the back-"

"You're welcome."

"-and that is _not_ date attire!"

"I don't care what you wear," Derek tells her honestly, "but I do know I don't want to wait so we're going tonight."

"You can't boss me around!" Casey starts to scold him but Derek immediately tunes her out. He smiles genuinely at the pink flush in her cheeks, her narrowed blue eyes and her stern voice: all of his favorite signs that she is annoyed with him. He's not planning on letting another day pass by without Casey in his life whether she likes it or not. She sighs loudly, bringing his attention back to her. "You aren't listening to me are you."

"Nope."

"Der- _ek_ -"

Derek decides he's had enough of their game for the moment when she breaks his name in _that_ way and leans forward to cut her off, crashing his lips on hers. He curls his arm around her waist and moves his other hand from the end of her ponytail to cradle the back of her head. She sighs into his mouth, placing her hands on his shoulders and he's about to deepen the kiss when Edwin's catcall startles them both.

Neither of them moves away from each other and neither of them looks away from the other either.

"I'm sorry." They whisper simultaneously.

"I missed you Derek," Casey says softly, resting her forehead against his.

"I missed you too Case," Derek confesses, separating himself from her and taking her hand. He nods at his dad. "Thanks for coming to my game, we're leaving now."

"I'm not wearing this on a date," Casey repeats, giving him a sharp look but turns her hand to entwine their fingers. "You can take me out another night."

"Casey-"

"Let's hang out at your place, you can take me on a date another night," Casey pleads.

"I didn't take you to be this forward Casey," Derek winks at Marti, who giggles, "but we can go straight to my apartment if you insist-"

" _Der-ek_!"

And just like that, Derek feels like he can breath again.


End file.
